Promise
by bremela
Summary: A nice story prompted by the cut scene with the ring box. K  because I'm paranoid.


This was inspired by the box in one of the leaked photo's from one of the coming episodes. I put this in somewhere between The Christmas Special and Proposal. Or in Proposal, which ever makes more sense.

(Insert line break here.)

"You're home pretty early. Something happen at school?" Burt asked as Finn and Kurt came through the door.

"Yeah, there was a big water-main break near the school, so Figgins had to send us home. It'll probably be out for a few days." Kurt said, dropping his messenger bag onto the arm of a chair.

So we get a few free days off? I guess it isn't all bad, then!" Finn cried and he ran upstairs and started playing video games.

"I'm going to call Blaine. Can he come over for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"You really don't have to ask, but sure. If you don't have school tomorrow, he can stay over if he wants."

"You are the best dad ever! I love you!"

Kurt headed up to his room and sat down on his bed with his phone and kicked off his shoes. He found Blaine's number and hit call.

"Hey Wes, did-"

"Wes? It's me! What are you up to?" Kurt said with a laugh.

On the other side of the phone Blaine smiled and all of his worries about... the plan disappeared.

"How are you?" Kurt asked.

"Fine. Better, now that one, we're probably not going to have school for a few days, and two, I'm talking to you."

"I have the best boyfriend ever, have I told you that? Do you want to come over for dinner, and maybe spend the night? My dad says its fine."

"Sure! I would love to. I'll be there in about two hours, okay? I love you!" and with that Blaine hung up.

Kurt lied down on his back, then his mind registered that his boyfriend, who he hadn't seen all day was coming over, and he was barely presentable. He shot up and raced over to his closet to pick out an outfit.

After a forty-five minute debate with himself, Kurt picked out his skin-tight jeans, his blue and black striped sweater, and his gold scissor pin. Then he realized his hair was a mess from not being able to fix it all day, and that took another good hour. At least Kurt didn't have to wait long now.

He wasn't worried, just excited, but when fifteen minutes after the hour past and Blaine still wasn't here, he was anxious. Five minutes later, as he was about to call, he heard Carole let his boyfriend in.

He raced down the stairs to greet him with a kiss on the cheek and led him up to his room.

"I was getting a little worried about you. Did you hit traffic or something?" he asked as they sat down on his bed.

"No. Worse than that. I was picking up coffee from the Lima Bean for us, and who appears? Sebastian. I really don't like that guy. He shamelessly flirts with me, especially right in front of you! He's such a jerk. He ticked me off so much I forgot our coffee!" Blaine said, sounding annoyed.

"Well what did you say?" Kurt asked.

"I said "Back off, I have an amazing boyfriend who I love and wouldn't trade for anyone, even being best friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I would never cheat on him." But he STILL doesn't get the message!" he said.

"Wow, you must really love me if you wouldn't trade me up for the Harry Potter trio. That's dedication." Kurt said laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked as Blaine gave him a smile.

"Boys, time to eat!" Carole called from the kitchen.

The boys walked into the room, hand and hand to find one of their guilty pleasure meals.

Macaroni and cheese.

"Carole, this looks absolutely amazing. I rarely get to have real home-made macaroni and cheese!" Blaine cried, beaming, as he took a seat next to Kurt.

"Thank you, honey. Kurt told me it was some of your favorites, so I thought I would make it. I've been told it's good enough to rival Kurt's mushroom pate, but I don't think it's that good." Carole replied, as she Burt, and Finn (who had emerged from his video-game world) sat down.

"Hello Burt, Finn. I take it you saw the game last night?" Blaine asked, knowing he was going to get on Burt's good side tonight. But fortunately, Blaine was always on Burt's good side, even if he didn't know it.

The three guys started conversing about football in between bites of the cheesy noodles. Eventually the sports talk subsided and they had started talking about Kurt and Blaine and school.

"So how's everything going?" Carole asked.

"Great. As you know, we won Sectionals and all, and we're SO excited for Regionals. As much as I loved Dalton, we're going to kick some Warbler butt!" Kurt said.

The rest of the dinner was talk of performances and reminiscing of Warbler times.

"Remember that one hide and seek game? Everyone but you was in the weirdest spots. Jeff had gotten into the fridge, Trent followed me half of the game, Nick made his way to the chandelier, and Wes and David were in the tiny supply closet. How they got in there is still beyond me." Blaine said laughing.

Eventually the talk died down and Kurt and Blaine went upstairs and changed into their pajamas. They put in Beauty and the Beast and snuggled up next to each other. Blaine's head fit right into the crook of Kurt's neck. They were perfect.

"Hey, the reason I called you Wes today was because I thought we would go visit Dalton tomorrow. I know you miss your friends, so why not?" Blaine said.

"Okay. I love you. G'night." Kurt said, falling asleep.

Blaine gave a smile and an "I love you too" and closed his eyes.

(Insert line break here.)

As the two walked down the Dalton staircase, Blaine smiled. When he reached the third step from the bottom, he stopped.

He stopped Kurt and went down to the bottom.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He said with a smile.

"You are so sweet." He said rolling his eyes.

"Come and follow me. I have a surprise." Blaine said and he took Kurt's hand and led him to the Senior Commons.

The entire group of Warblers was there, and Blaine left Kurt and stood in front of them.

Kurt practically melted when he started singing Teenage Dream.

He did all of the original choreography and nothing had changed, except for his clothes, and the love towards Kurt in his eyes was stronger.

"_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." _

He finished and Kurt ran up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They then realized the Warblers were watching and decided to go somewhere else. But not before remembering Sebastian was in the mix. They were pretty happy about the location of that PDA.

They ran off to another room, which was the room they had sang Baby its Cold Outside in, and sat down on the couch.

"That was the most romantic thing you have ever done!" Kurt cried and kissed him again, with happy tears streaming down his face.

"Happy anniversary. Today was the day we first met." Blaine said.

"You are the best boyfriend ever. We are so getting married one day!" Kurt cried.

"Good. Because I have another surprise." Blaine said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

He opened the box and revealed a silver band with a large aquamarine stone in the middle and two diamonds on each side.

"Kurt, this is a promise ring, that one day, after high school, we will get married, and we'll be together forever." Blaine said.

Kurt was speechless. I mean, he was thinking "YES YES YES YES YES!" but he couldn't speak.

So he pulled him into one of the most beautiful kisses they had ever shared.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Blaine said, dumbstruck.

Kurt nodded his head, and Blaine slid the ring onto his finger.

And they would be together.

Forever.


End file.
